Electrical plug connectors are used in electrical devices where external power supply is required. Conventional electrical plug connector has electrically conductive blades connected to a power cable and fixed together in a housing. When in use, the plug connector is plugged into a power supply socket, for example a wall power outlet through which, electricity can be supplied to the electrical device connected by the power cable.
Users often encounter difficulties when using the conventional electrical plug connectors, in particular when the access to wall power outlet is constraint due to limited space available, or the blockage by surrounding items such as furniture or other power cables. In such situations, in order to connect to the wall power outlet, the power cable may have to be routed around the blockage or, if not long enough, the power cable may be forced to bent to accommodate the constraint access space. This may cause poor connections to the power socket, hence the plug connector may tend to loose or disengage from the power socket, and result in power supply failure.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved electrical plug connector which enables users to select a suitable and convenient angle of engagement with the wall power sockets, depending on the conditions of the surrounding items and space available. Unfortunately, such an electrical plug connector is currently not available.